fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolganone
Bolganone (ボルガノン Boruganon, translated Volcanon in fan translations) is a recurring Fire Magic tome Fire Emblem Series. When cast, this spell will forcefully open up a fissure into the asthenosphere of the earth, and thereafter trigger an explosive andesitic eruption to occur, incinerating the selected enemy target. While this tome is not as powerful as the C-rank Meteor tome, it is much more accurate and durable. In Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, the Bolganone tome is highly effective against Beast tribe Laguz. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Bolganone |Tome |14 |13 |16 |70% |0% |1-2 |15 |900 |Effective against Ice Dragons. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Bolganone | Fire |A |50 |20 |70% |1-2 |12 |12,000 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (Unused) | Bolganone | Fire |A |10 |20 |90% |0% |1-2 |18 |1 |2,200 | -- |} ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Bolganone | Fire |12 |18 |15 |65% |0% |1-2 |14 |3,240 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Bolganone | Fire |A |20 |9 |85% |0% |1-2 |9 |2 |2,000 |Effective against Beast tribe Laguz. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Bolganone | Fire |S |20 |11 |75% |0% |1-2 |9 |? |3,000 |Effective against Beast tribe Laguz. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Bolganone | Tome |C |13 |12 |70% |0% |1-2 |4* |2 |1,690 | - |} *''' - Shadow Dragon-only, as weight is unused in Shin Monshō no Nazo. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening | Bolganone | Tome |B |25 |12 |75% |0% |1-2 |? |2,000 | -- |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Dropped |Volzhin (Ch. 12) |- |Vendors |Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1: Volzhin (Ch. 10) |- |Inventory |'Book 2:' Lena |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 14 Book 2: Ch. 13 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |Hilda (Ch. 10 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Visit |M19 - Village |- |Treasure |Mermel Caves • Tower of Morse Floor 5 |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 22 - Chest • Ch. 27 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |Tormod |- |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Inventory |Elice |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Dropped |Enemy Excellus (Ch. 20) |- |Inventory |Aversa |- |Armories |Ch. 24 • Para. 21 |- |Merchants |Ch. 19 • Ch. 22 • Para. 9 • Para. 11 • Para. 17 |- |SpotPass |Jaffar • Lyon • Ephraim • Sigrun • Sephiran • Merric • Gharnef • Nomah • Arvis • Ares • Saias • Lilina • Narcian • Ursula • Oliver |} Gallery File:Bolganone (TCG).jpg|The '''Bolganone' tome, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Bolganone (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the scroll of Bolganone from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Bolganone (TS Animation Still).png|Rishel casting Bolganone on an enemy Dark Knight in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Bolganone (FE9).png|An enemy Sage casting Bolganone on Boyd in Path of Radiance. File:Bolganone (FE10).png|Sanaki casting Bolganone on an enemy Warrior in Radiant Dawn. File:Bolganone (FE12).png|An enemy Sorcerer casting Bolganone on Malliesia in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Bolganone (FE13).png|Nomah casting Bolganone on Arden in Awakening.